


Of Cousins And Canoodling

by bisexualcyborg



Series: Of Family And Flirting [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousincest, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Of Sisters And Sexuality". After her talk with Victoire, Dominique decides to confess her feelings to Roxanne. How will it go? *written for Pairing Love Competition over at HPFC* Contains femslash and cousincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cousins And Canoodling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the promised sequel to “Of Sisters And Sexuality”. This was written for WeasleySeeker’s Pairing Love Competition over at HPFC. It’s Dominique/Roxanne, I ship those two so hard it’s silly, we don’t know anything about them but they’re still my femslash OTP.

As expected, Dominique found Roxanne in the backyard, on her broom. She was practicing Beating with her elder brother, and Dominique just stood there for a while, staring at them. She marvelled at the way they worked together, really functioning as a team, sometimes making it hard for each other, to test their limits, and sometimes helping each other out to minimize those same limits. Inevitably, her gaze fixed itself on Roxanne alone, and she became, once more, amazed at the other girl’s skills and elegance. Roxanne was beautiful, if not in a classical way. Less slim and curvy than Dominique, more muscled, she was lean and powerful, with big eyes like dark chocolate and luscious long black hair that she always wore it in a plait down her back so it didn’t get in the way of her active life. She was always elegant - though not exactly graceful, more cheetah than gazelle - but on a broom, she became extraordinary. Quick, precise, deadly. Her Bludgers rarely missed their intended target, and she never got hit herself. She was a whirlwind, and she swept Dominique away.

Concentrated as she was on her game, it took a while before Roxanne noticed Dominique. When she did, she called “Time-out!” at Fred and zoomed down towards the ground, stopping a mere few inches before she hit her cousin, her toes grazing the grass. Pearly-white teeth shone as she smiled: “Hi Dom! Can I help you?”  
Dominique’s heart started beating hard and fast, and she took a deep breath to abate her nerves.   
“I... Can I talk to you for a second?”  
Eyebrows rising slightly, lips parted. Surprise, alarm. “Isn’t that what you’re doing already?”   
“In private, I meant.”  
Roxanne’s eyes widened, giving her a slightly panicked expression. She stuttered: “Y... Yeah, yeah, sure. Where?”  
“My room?”  
“Okay.” She turned towards Fred, who was hovering several feet above them. “Fred? You go on, I’ll be back!”  
Fred probably thought he was being discreet, but Dominique still saw him shooting his sister a thumbs-up and mouthing: “Good luck!” That boosted her confidence a little, as it seemed to confirm Victoire’s theory that Roxanne liked her and her brother knew about it. Still, the nerves continued to gnaw at her insides as she preceded the other girl to her room.

As soon as she had closed the door behind them, Dominique turned towards Roxanne, who visibly gulped: “So... What did you want to talk about?”  
Dominique pulled the pencil out of her loose bun, nervously ran her hands through her hair and took a shuddering breath. Then, straightforward as ever, she looked Roxanne in the eye: “I think I’m in love with you.”  
Roxanne mouth fell open and she remained speechless for a moment. Then she frowned, her lips set in a thin line: “Is this a joke, Dominique? Because I really don’t think it’s funny.”  
Now it was Dom’s turn to be agape. That was honestly not a reaction she had counted on. She had expected disgust, awkwardness, pity, support, or maybe, maybe, reciprocation, but anger? That she had not seen coming.   
“Why would I joke about something like this, Roxanne?”  
“Because it’s not exactly what I call believable, is it? For one, you’re straight. You like shagging boys, and you’re not exactly discreet about it either. And anyway, even if that wasn’t true, why would you like someone like me, hm?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“We’re just not in the same league, Dom. You’re beautiful, as in blindingly gorgeous. You’re really intelligent, not just clever. You’re talented, at dancing, at music, at everything you try. You’re funny, popular, sociable, loyal. And did I mention you’re straight? You’re everything I could never hope to be.”  
Dominique nearly looked horrified: “Please tell me you don’t honestly think that way about yourself, Roxie.”  
“What am I good at, Dom? Yeah, Quidditch. It’s what I’m best at, and still I’m nothing compared to Lily.”  
“She’s a Seeker, Roxanne, of course everyone gives her attention! It’s the star role and she’s indeed brilliant. But you’re at least as brilliant in what you do. You’re a great Beater, Roxanne. You fly like you were born on a broom, you handle that bat like you don’t even have to try, your aim is deadly, your technique is excellent and your teamwork with Fred is flawless.”  
Seeing that Roxanne was opening her mouth to protest or possibly to think of other things she was supposedly not good enough at, Dominique hastily continued: “And it’s not just that. You are intelligent, Roxanne, your OWLs proved it. You’re brilliant at Charms, second only to Rose, and I mean, it’s Rose, she doesn’t even count. You’re hilarious, I love your pranks, because they’re so funny even the victims laugh. You never humiliate or hurt anyone by pranking them, like the boys do. Your sense of humour is terrific, and you’re actually witty, which is incredibly rare. You’re genuinely kind and helpful, you’re strong, you’ve got leader qualities, you’re going to be a fantastic Captain when Meredith graduates. And you’re really really good-looking.”   
With a mischievous smile, she added: “I wouldn’t know about that ‘straight’ thing, but I sure hope you’re not.”  
Roxanne sounded simultaneously astonished, uneasy, hopeful and unsure when she asked: “You... You really think all that about me?”  
“I do. Look, Roxanne, I know I can be a huge bitch, I have played with people’s feelings and I am aware that I’m a bit of a slut. But I swear that I mean what I’m saying. Even not considering everything else, you’re my friend, and I never hurt my friends on purpose. And that bitchiness of mine comes with honesty, so no, I’m not lying.”  
Roxanne sank down onto the bed, face hid in her hands: “Oh Merlin. I thought you had figured it out, I thought you’d be disgusted, I thought you hated me.”  
Dominique slid down on her knees, so she was at the same level as her cousin: “Roxanne, I mean it. I love you. I could never hate you.”  
“But I don’t get it, Dom! I was so sure you liked boys!”  
“Yeah, well, so was I. But then I started falling for you.”  
“How? Tell me.”  
“Your story for mine?”  
“Deal.”

Dominique sat down on the floor, arms crossed on top of Roxanne’s knees and her chin resting on her wrists so she could look the other girl in the eye.   
“It started during spring break, I think. Grandma Molly threw this giant Eastern party with the egg hunt, remember? We had to pair up and find as many eggs as we could, and we won because you had the idea of using brooms to see the eggs from above. And I had so much fun with you. And then that evening we danced, as usual, and you waltzed with me and I remember thinking “Okay, I really wouldn’t mind if she kissed me right now.” And when we went back to school I fell more and more for you, but I was so confused because I had only ever liked blokes and suddenly there was you. And I did things I’m not proud of. I slept with too many boys, hoping that this was just a phase and they would make it pass. But then I realized that I looked at attractive girls the same way I looked at hot boys, so I figured out I was bisexual. But there was still the problem that it was you I liked, and you’re my cousin, and I had no idea if you might like me or even if you liked girls because you could have been asexual for all I knew, you never showed interest in anybody, boy or girl. So when I finally couldn’t bear it anymore I talked to Victoire and she told me she was pretty sure that you like girls in general and me in particular, so I scraped all of my Gryffindor courage together and came to talk to you.”  
Roxanne smiled unbelievingly at the blonde gently stroked her hair: “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”  
“Me neither. But you promised me your story!”  
“Okay. But I want a kiss afterwards.”  
“Promise. You’ll even get more than one.”  
“I’ll hold you to that. Okay, well, I realized I was a lesbian in Third Year. I had a raging crush on Tiffany Pierce, remember her?”  
Dom nodded: “Hufflepuff Chaser, two years above us?”  
“Yes, that’s the one. So well, that was when I realized it. It should have been obvious all along though. I never had any interest in boys, not even in actors, musicians or Quidditch players. And, well, Gwenog Jones, she was clearly an obsession, wasn’t she?”  
Dominique giggled: “Yeah, kinda.”  
“And then around last summer I started falling for you. It was the little things. The way you could concentrate for hours on your cello, or lie outside all night to study the stars, or when you danced and you looked like you were about to take flight. When you amused yourself by dressing me up and putting up my make-up and doing my hair and you made me feel pretty. When you were especially nice to me or got all bitchy on someone to defend one of us. I can’t pinpoint an exact moment, it was very gradual, but suddenly I just knew I was in love with you. I hoped like hell it would go away because you were my cousin and one of my best friends and so very definitely straight, but it stayed. And then one day I broke down crying in the Quidditch locker rooms because I had caught you making out with yet another boy and Fred found me there. So I told him everything, and he was very sweet and supportive. He’s the only one who knows I’m gay, I haven’t even told my parents yet. And now you know too. Because apparently by some miracle you like me back.”  
“I love you back. And we’ll worry about our parents and family later. If they react anything like Victoire and Fred did, it’s nothing to be anxious about.”  
“I love you too. And now I want those kisses you promised me.” Roxanne demanded with a cheeky wink. Dominique gracefully rose from the floor and kneeled on the bed, between Roxanne’s legs. She gently cupped her face in her hands and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. As it grew more passionate, Roxanne pulled on Dominique’s shoulders and dragged her down so she was lying on top of her. After a while, growing more confident, Roxanne flipped them over, taking advantage of her Quidditch-toned muscled to get in the more dominant position.  
Dominique snickered: “You bossy little thing.” and wrapped her legs around the other girl’s waist, very much enjoying getting snogged silly.

They were so engrossed in their activities that they didn’t hear the footsteps on the stairs, and the voice calling: “James, mate, I really don’t think you should – damn.”   
The slamming of the door against the wall and James’ gasp did, however, distract them, and they realized that they had been caught red-handed. Fred came up behind the eldest Potter child and saw the two girls intertwined on the bed. He looked a little uncomfortable, but grinned: “See, told you it would go well! Congratulations sis! And you too Dom! Though I’ll rip your hair out one by one if you hurt my baby sister. You have been warned.”  
Roxanne looked terribly uneasy but Dominique seemed to be used to getting caught in such situations and merely smiled at the boys over Roxanne’s shoulder: “Hi James! Thank you, Fred! And don’t worry, I have no intention whatsoever to hurt her, I promise.”  
James seemed to react to his name being spoken, because he suddenly turned to Fred: “Oi, mate, this must suck for you. You finally live together with a couple of lesbians, and you can’t even do anything about it because one of them is your sister!”  
Fred and Roxanne both looked mildly disgusted and Dominique rolled her eyes: “Potter, shut you big trap and get out of here, thank you very much.”  
Fred shooed his friend out before he could reply and followed suit. Closing the door behind him, he winked at the girls: “Do carry on.”  
They did.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a review?
> 
> xx  
> Sarah


End file.
